Unsaid
by Emerald Flashes
Summary: A fluffy nighttime scene about Charles and Elsie and the words they don't have to say.


**A/N:** Quick drabble that came to me inconveniently late last night. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Elsie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you nearly finished?"

"In a moment," was Elsie Carson's response to her husband as she skimmed through her stack of ledgers with precise hands.

Charles Carson sighed rather like a petulant child as Elsie continued to work steadily through her papers. He had gotten into bed with the belief that his wife would soon join him, but had been sorely disappointed when an hour passed and Elsie remained at her desk. He had been rather entranced at first by the quick, delicate movements of her pen on paper but began to long for her warm presence beside him before long. Normally he was the one to work late, he thought ruefully, perhaps she had decided to turn the tables on him. His wife was quite a plotter, after all.

But that was not to say he didn't have a plotting bone in his body, either. Swinging his legs quietly out of bed, he moved carefully across the room to stand behind his wife.

"Just another minute," she said, not looking up from her labors.

"I do believe you said that a half hour ago, Mrs. Carson. Surely the ledgers could wait?"

"Mr. Carson, the butler, wishing to delay work? What is the world coming to?" Elsie quipped, glancing up, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Actually I am simply a husband wishing that his wife would come to bed so he could finally get some sleep." Charles shot back, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, I'm certain that I am not stopping you from that. I'll join you soon, as soon as this ledger is finished."

Charles raised his eyebrows in mock seriousness. "I think you are, however. For I have discovered that I cannot fall asleep unless I am holding my lovely wife in my arms. So, you see, you are indeed depriving me of my rest by being so far away."

Elsie rolled her eyes at that, but allowed a small smile to grace her lips nonetheless. When she showed no sign beyond that of moving from her chair, Charles decided he would have to take matters into his own hands.

In one fluid motion, his large hands moved to cover Elsie's as he took her pen and laid it aside gently. Before she had time to protest, he took her hand and lifted her from her chair effortlessly.

"You're working too much," he murmured softly before he leaned down to press his lips to hers ever so softly. Her last sliver of resistance melted away as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally pulled back from each other, Charles noticed with a hint of satisfaction that a lovely flush had stained her cheeks a light pink.

"Well, Mrs. Carson?" He asked, arms still firmly wrapped around her waist. "Are you willing to put aside your work for your husband's peace of mind?"

"I daresay I am. Let us hope the house does not fall down around us." Elsie replied, eyes bright with humor, as she detangled herself from her husband's embrace and began to slide the pins from her hair.

His hands stopped hers again as his deft fingers took over the job of removing the pins from her hair. Her untwisted curls tumbled down around her and he ran his fingers through her tresses gently, amazed as he always was by their silky beauty, before helping her out of her dress and into her nightgown.

He switched off the light as she climbed into bed and in the darkness that enveloped them, he didn't see her smile as he laid beside her and pulled her into his arms.

He didn't tell her that it is the truth that he can no longer fall asleep if she is not with him. He didn't have to. As she rests her head on his chest and molds her body to his, he knows she knows.

What he doesn't know yet is that the same is true for her, that she can not sleep if he is not beside her. But she hasn't told him that yet, doesn't know if she will. It is the sort of thing not typically spoken.

They sleep through the night peacefully, and when they wake in the morning, souls and bodies intertwined, she knows he knows.

No, it is not something typically spoken. But they do not use words or grand gestures to show their love anymore. They do not need to.

They simply know.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you're feeling the mood, please do leave a review, it makes my day. Also, I recently got a tumblr just to track down all the lovely Chelsie fans on tumblr so if you're interested, you can find me as just-a-hint-of-lavender. Thanks for reading!


End file.
